Robot
by ImYourGoldenStar
Summary: "Yo nunca te haría daño." "Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Skye." "Algún día lo entenderás." Skye no podía olvidar aquellas palabras. A pesar de que hacía ya un año que había visto a Grant Ward por última vez Skye no podía dejar de pensar en él. Skyeward
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic y espero estar a la altura, disfrutad de la historia.

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Agents of Shield no me pertenece (qué más quisiera yo que ser la dueña de Grant Ward)

* * *

Capítulo I.

"_Yo nunca te haría daño."_

"_Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Skye."_

"_Algún día lo entenderás."_

Skye no podía olvidar aquellas palabras. A pesar de que hacía ya un año que había visto a Grant Ward por última vez, Skye no podía dejar de pensar en él. De cara al mundo escondía sus emociones, no hablaba con nadie, ya no bromeaba, ya no reía como antes. Toda su luz se había apagado. A pesar de su fingida indiferencia todos sabían que al caer la noche Skye se refugiaba en la antigua litera de Ward y lloraba hasta que sus ojos se quedaban secos. Todo el equipo lo sabía, pero nadie dijo nada.

No habían sido los mismos desde la traición de Ward. Coulson a duras penas salía de su despacho, May solo abandonaba la cabina cuando era necesario y Fitz-Simmons ya no peleaban, ya no tenían energía para ello.

Todos sufrían pero ninguno como Skye. Ella se odiaba por haber caído tan fácilmente en su trampa, se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo, pero, por encima de ello, se odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de que hacía un año que no sabía prácticamente nada de él, a pesar de que formaba parte de uno de los grupos terroristas más peligrosos del mundo, a pesar de todo ella seguía enamorada de él y no podía hacer nada para sacarle de su mente y aun tenía la esperanza de que él volviera a su lado.

Era de noche, el BUS sobrevolaba el océano en dirección a una de las bases secretas de SHIELD. Como cada noche desde que habían conseguido recuperar el avión, Skye se encontraba recluida en la litera de Ward, envuelta en una de sus sudaderas, mientras daba vueltas en la cama intentando olvidar aquellas últimas palabras que él le dijo.

-¿Algún día lo entenderás? Y una mierda. No lo entiendo Ward, no entiendo como pudiste hacernos esto a nosotros, a mi.- susurro para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

Cada vez que recordaba su último encuentro sentía como un dolor le atravesaba el pecho y las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus ojos.

De repente un molesto sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Skye empezó a buscar por todos los rincones hasta que encontró la procedencia del ruido, un extraño dispositivo parecido a uno de esos móviles antiguos que más bien parecían ladrillos. De repente el ruido cesó y la pantalla se iluminó mostrando cinco espacios, como si hubiese que rellenarlos con un código o algo así.

-Esto no puede ser cierto. -Suspiró Skye mientras tecleaba HYDRA rápidamente. Pero, para su sorpresa la pantalla se volvió negra mientras aparecía la palabra ERROR en el centro. Justo después la pantalla volvió a mostrar los cinco espacios para el código.

-¿Qué es esto Grant? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto ahora?- susurró para sí misma misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos con el segundo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y a mis dos primeras reviews, espero que os guste como continua. Si puedo subiré otro capítulo esta noche, pero lo más probable es que sea mañana.

Disclaimer: Agents of SHIELD no me pertenece, sólo escribo esta historia como forma de diversión para entretenerme.

**Capítulo II**

-Vamos Grant ¿Qué escondes?. -Skye seguía intentando averiguar la clave de aquel extraño aparato que él había dejado atrás. Su intuición le decía que Ward había querido que ella lo encontrara, pero la razón le decía que tenía que dejar de engañarse. Que tenía que dejar de buscar pistas invisibles que explicaran sus razones para traicionarlos, que él no iba a volver. Pero no podía dejarlo ir, necesitaba creer que aun podía salvarlo y creía que ese extraño aparato la ayudaría.

-Quiero a todo el equipo inmediatamente en mi oficina. -La voz de Coulson resonó por todo el avión.

-¿Qué pasa A.C? ¿A qué viene esa cara de preocupación? -Preguntó Skye al ver el gesto preocupado del hombre al que consideraba un padre.

-La agente May y yo tenemos que ausentarnos unos días por una misión y necesitamos que...-Empezó Coulson con una expresión más seria de lo habitual, cuando fue interrumpido por una Skye muy impaciente.

-¿Qué tipo de misión? Yo puedo ir con vosotros, he estado entrenando con May y soy más que capaz de defenderme.

-Precisamente por eso tu te quedarás aquí en el BUS, necesitamos que permanezcas aquí por si hay alguna complicación. Tienes que estar aquí para proteger a FitzSimmons.

-Oh, genial. Me toca ser la canguro.-Respondió la joven agente sin ocultar su decepción.

-¡Eey! Skye, seguimos aquí, por si te habías olvidado.- protestó el ingeniero con cara de ofendido.

-Perdonad chicos, pero de verdad que me apetecía volver a la acción y salir de este maldito avión donde no hago más que pensar en...-Skye se detuvo dejando la frase en el aire. A pesar de ello todos sabían lo que había querido decir.- En fin, si alguien me necesita ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

Con esto, Skye abandonó la oficina intentando que los demás no vieran las lágrimas que empezaban a empañar sus ojos mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a la litera de su S.O.

-!Argh! ¿Por qué no quieres funcionar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo?- Gritaba la joven mientras lazaba el aparato contra la cama mientras rompía a llorar. -¿Donde estas Grant? ¿Acaso no te importa lo perdida que me encuentro sin ti?

Al rato escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero Skye decidió ignorarlo.

-Lárgate.- Gritó a quien fuera que quisiera molestarla mientras se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba más en la cama.

-¡Skye ya está bien!- Gritó Jemma irrumpiendo en su litera- No puedes seguir comportándote como una niña pequeña, vas a conseguir ponerte en peligro tanto a ti misma como a todo el equipo si eres incapaz de centrarte y sobrellevarlo. Sabes que él no querría ésto.

-¡No lo sé Jemma! ¡No sé lo que él querría porque no sé quien es! El Grant Ward que nosotros creíamos conocer nunca existió, solo era una maldita tapadera bajo las órdenes de HYDRA. Nosotros no le importamos Jemma, y ya va siendo hora de asumirlo.

-Vamos Skye, sabes que no es del todo cierto. Puede que fuera una tapadera y que él al final nos traicionó, pero sabes que lo que sentía por ti siempre fue real. Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso. Tu no lo viste cuando te dispararon, tu no le viste romperse en mil pedazos a cada hora que pasaba y no encontrábamos la cura.

-Entonces ¿por qué me abandonó? Si tanto me quería ¿por qué no se quedó a mi lado? ¿Por qué se fue cuando sabía lo mucho que yo le necesitaba?

Jemma abrazó a la hermana que siempre quiso pero nunca tuvo mientras Skye lloraba desconsoladamente, liberando así parte del peso que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que respiraba.

-No lo sé ,Skye. No lo sé, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí traigo por fin el tercer capítulo. He tardado más de lo que pensaba porque he estado liada con trabajos de la uni. Espero subir pronto el cuarto pero no estoy seura ya que en unas semanas empiezo los exámenes finales y se me amontona el trabajo.

¿Habéis visto el final season ya? Yo lo he visto hace nada y debo decir que me ha gustado bastante, lo único que me hubiera gustado es que Ward volviera con el equipo o algo así. Espero que pase en la próxima temporada, pero tengo el mal presentimiento que estan sustituyéndole con Triplett. No me malinterpretéis, Tripett me cae bien y eso, pero no es Grant Ward.

Ya os dejo con el cap.

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece, incluidos Agents Of Shield. Si lo hicieran habría mucho Skyeward y mucho FitzSimmons.

**Capítulo III**

Skye y Jemma estuvieron prácticamente toda la noche hablando, y una vez que Skye se había desahogado, ésta se quedó dormida. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando la joven científica se escabulló del dormitorio de su amiga para dirigirse al de Fitz.

-Leo ¿Estas despierto?- Preguntó entrando lentamente.-¡LEO, DESPIERTA!- grito Jemma provocándole a su amigo el susto de su vida.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante para que me despiertes a gritos a las cinco de la mañana?

-Estoy preocupada por Skye. Creo que debemos hacer algo por ella, al fin y al cabo somos lo más cercano que tiene a una familia y no puedo seguir viéndola sufrir así.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Jems. Yo también he estado dándole vueltas al tema. Somos sus amigos, deberíamos hacerle ver que puede contar con nosotros y que no la vamos a abandonar. Creo que deberíamos distraerla un poco.

-¡Es una idea genial! ¿Que te parece un cargamento de palomitas y un maratón de Disney? ¡Recuerdas como se metía con nosotros pero se sentaba rápidamente en el sofá para no perderse nada? Echo de menos a aquella Skye despreocupada que no paraba de gastar bromas.

Fitz, viendo la profunda tristeza y preocupación de su mejor amiga la abrazó fuerte hasta que ésta consiguió relajarse.

Cuando Jemma volvió a la habitación no vio a Skye donde la había dejado.

-¿Skye? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en la cocina, desayunando.

Jemma se dirigió a la pequeña cocina donde encontró a su amiga tranquilamente desayunando.

-¡Skye casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento, me desperté y no estabas y supuse que estarías con Fitz. No quería molestar.

-No hubieras, molestado somos tus amigos Skye. -La interrumpió Leo entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa atravesando su cara. -De hecho, hemos hecho planes para hoy. Tu solo siéntate en el sofá y déjanos el trabajo a nosotros.

Minutos más tarde la bioquímica estaba haciendo las palomitas en el microondas mientras Skye estaba en el sofá pensando en el extraño aparato y suspirando de frustración cuando la voz de Fitz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupada?

-Si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no saldrá de aquí? -Preguntó ella con mirada abatida, estaba a punto de darse por vencida y no iba a pasar nada por contar con algo de ayuda.

-Has conseguido intrigarme y preocuparme a la vez, te puedo prometer que no saldrá de aquí, sea lo que sea no quiero preocupar a Jems.

-Digamos que hipotéticamente hubiera encontrado un extraño aparato en la habitación de Grant y que éste pide una contraseña de cinco dígitos para desbloquearlo.

-Eso es raro, creía que HYDRA había limpiado todo el BUS. No creo que Ward fuera tan estúpido de dejar algo atrás sin darse cuenta. Debe haber sido a propósito.

-¡Fitz dije hipotéticamente!- Respondió ella empezando a pensar que había sido una mala idea.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Y si Ward hubiera, hipotéticamente, dejado un extraño aparato con una contraseña de cinco dígitos, hubiera dejado algo más? Hipotéticamente hablando claro.

-Podría ser que dejara una foto junto a él. Una foto de nosotras jugando a "hundir la flota"- Contestó ella, cambiando la expresión de su rostro al recordar con tristeza la foto que había junto al aparato. Era una foto de aquella vez que Fitz había querido hacer un diario fotográfico de la vida en el BUS. No sabía como había llegado esa foto a manos de Ward, ni siquiera sabía que existía. Lo que no le contó a su amigo fue la frase que había escrita en el reverso, Skye reconocería la letra de su supervisor en cualquier sitio y las palabras que el había escrito no hicieron más que confundirla.

"Para mí ésto siempre fuer real."

Era otro más de los rompecabezas de Grant Ward.

-¡Skye está muy claro!-Dijo el ingeniero sacándola una vez más de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ella con cara de incredulidad.

-Cinco dígitos como contraseña y una foto de vosotros. ¡Solo puede ser una cosa!-De repente su expresión tranquila cambió a preocupación.-Puede que lo que te dijo fuera en serio, Skye. Puede que realmente le importes. Apostaría uno de los sándwiches de Jemma a que la contraseña es 'Robot'.

-¿Robot? ¿Por qué iba a poner esa contraseña?

-Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurre. Tu lo llamabas así todo el rato.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Skye apartó la mirada sin querer pensar en las palabras de su amigo. En ese instante y sin dejarles seguir discutiendo del tema La joven científica apareció por la puerta.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- Preguntó Jemma mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un bol gigante de palomitas.

-Simplemente discutíamos por cual empezar Jems. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Os parece bien empezar por Mulán? Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos y ya sabéis que Mushu es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-Claro Jems, lo que tu quieras- Contestó Fitz mientras Skye volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Unas horas después, al ver que las dos chicas se habían quedado durmiendo, Fitz apagó la televisión y las despertó para mandarlas a sus respectivas literas. Skye llevaba un rato despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño y tras unos minutos que bien podrían haber sido horas se dirigió a la litera de Ward. Cuando entró vio el extraño aparato en la mesilla. ¿Podría Fitz tener razón? De todas formas no perdía nada al intentarlo. Y sin a penas darse cuenta tecleó 'Robot' en aquella extraña máquina. Tras unos segundos la pantalla se apagó y cuando ésta se volvió a iluminar había una frase en ella.

"Te ha llevado más tiempo del que yo pensaba, novata."


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer las reviews que me habeis dejado porque de verdad que me animan a escribir ante cualquier bloqueo creativo. Mil gracias por seguir esta historia y apoyarme a continuarla. Sois un amor de verdad!

Bueno este capítulo no es muy largo pero es necesario para el siguiente, que lo subiré a lo largo de mañana. Espero que os guste, ya que yo no pierdo la esperanza en Grant porque, como bien dijo Caroline Forbes en otra de mis series favoritas:

"Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."- Cualquiera capaz de amar es capaz de ser salvado.

Y yo estoy muy segura de que Grant realmente está enamorado de Skye. Así que tengamos esperanza en SkyeWard. (Como información adicional os diré que soy una amante de los amores imposibles y las causas perdidas.)

Ya os dejo con el cap. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Disclaimer: Agents of SHIELD no me pertenece, si no habría mucho más SkyeWard y FitzSimmons dominarían el Mundo.

* * *

Capítulo 4

"_Te ha llevado más tiempo del que yo pensaba, novata."_

Skye se quedó paralizada. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser Ward. Pero aun así... Sabía que era él.

"¿Ward? ¿Eres tú?" ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?" Escribió a hacker rápidamente y sin dejar de temblar.

"Me ofendes novata, sabes que las bromas no son lo mío."

"Grant, ¿que significa ésto? ¿Qué pretendes?"

"Skye, los dos sabemos que si te lo dijera no me creerías. Y deja de fruncir el ceño y morderte el labio como haces siempre cuando hay algo que no puedes entender. Puedo imaginarme tu cara de frustración desde aquí."

"Vaya, no sabía que me tuvieras tan controlada que te sabes hasta mis gestos."

"Nunca te dabas cuenta de que me quedaba embobado mirándote. Sé que, una vez más, no me vas a creer, pero es la verdad."

"Grant ¿A qué viene ésto? ¿Por qué apareces ahora como si nada?"

"¿Quieres saber la verdad? La verdad es que cuando abandonamos el BUS no podía irme sabiendo que no volvería a saber nada de vosotros... de ti. Así que pensé que podía dejar este comunicador por si lo encontrabas, no te preocupes es irrastreable e indetectable, simplemente para poder hablar contigo."

"Esto no puede ser, no está bien. Tú estás con ellos. ¡Por Dios Grant has matado inocentes por ellos! Casi matas a Fitz-Simmons. No podemos tener una conversación normal como si simplemente estuvieras de vacaciones. Nos traicionaste, a nosotros que eramos tu equipo. Te fuiste con ellos aun sabiendo que fue Garret quien dio la orden de que me dispararan. Esto es demasiado para mi. Yo.. Yo no sé si puedo con esto."

Frente a la pantalla Skye se sentía más segura. Sabía que si esta conversación estuviera siendo cara a cara no tendría valor para hablar tan tranquilamente.

"Tengo que irme. Aun no puedo explicarte todo, pero dame una oportunidad por favor. Yo no te hablaré de HYDRA y tu no me dirás nada de SHIELD. Solo háblame de vez en cuando para que pueda mantener la poca cordura que me queda. Skye, no quiero seguir con esto no puedo seguir más con esto y confía en mi porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Echo de menos el equipo y me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que he hecho, pero aun no puedo irme, es demasiado peligroso. Piensátelo mientras no estoy. Te hablaré cuando tenga un momento libre. Adiós Skye."

Con eso la pantalla se quedó negra. "Esto que estás haciendo no está bien Skye. Solo te va a traer problemas." Pensó ella mientras miraba dubitativa el comunicador. Pero aun sabiendo los problemas que le podría acarrear lo que iba a hacer, Skye sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo. No era la cordura de Ward la única que estaba en juego. Ella últimamente erraba en los entrenamientos y no podían mandarla a ninguna misión por miedo a que fracasara. En ese momento Skye sabía que estaba perdida. Pero sin Ward a su lado estaba más perdida aun.

-Te doy una oportunidad Gran Ward. Y espero no arrepentirme.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste. En el de mañana planeo traer mas interacción entre Skye y Ward y algunas respuestas. Buenas noches. Nos leemos mañana


	5. Chapter 5

Como dije ayer, traigo hoy el 5º capítulo. No tengo mucho tiempo para añadir mucho más, solo que no sé cuando me será posible subir el siguiente porque la semana que viene empiezo con los exámenes finales y tengo bastante para estudiar. Procuraré subirlos pronto.

Este capítulo es todo desde el punto de vista de nuestro especialista favorito porque tenía ganas de escribir sobre él.

* * *

Capítulo 5

-¿Quería verme señor?- Pregunto Ward entrando a la sala de mandos.

-Como sabes hijo, llevamos casi un año intentando encontrar la base donde están escondidos lo que queda de SHIELD, pero esa estúpida hacker nos lo está haciendo imposible. Debería haber dejado que Quinn matara a esa pequeña zorra en Italia.

Grant sintió la ira del bastón berserker apoderarse de él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. **_"Piensa en Skye. No lo eches todo a perder ahora. Recuerda Grant que lo haces por ella, para mantenerla a salvo."_**Poco a poco se fue controlando obligando a la rabia a desvanecerse. Grant sabía que, por mucho que deseara causarle el máximo dolor posible a quién había sido como un padre para él, ahora debía mantenerse sereno. No podía dejarse llevar por la furia o la vida de Skye estaría en peligro, otra vez.

El especialista recordó la conversación con su supervisor. Esa conversación que le había obligado a replantearse todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

-Flashback-

_-Señor, tuve que disparar a Nash. No tenía otra opción. Él era el clarividente y les hubiera contado todo. Sé que era de los nuestros pero ordenó que dispararan a Skye y casi la matan por ello. Yo... -Las palabras de su supervisor interrumpieron el discurso de disculpa que llevaba horas preparando, Grant sabía que a John no le gustaban los errores._

_-No te preocupes hijo. Al final tu numerito nos salió bien y todo. Coulson cree que el caso está cerrado porque tu, cegado por tus sentimientos por esa chica, disparaste al culpable. Asunto zanjado._

_-¿Y ya está, señor? ¿No va a castigarme por haber disparado al clarividente? Él podría haber sido importante en nuestros próximos planes y yo lo fastidié todo._

_-Grant hijo, no sé de donde sacas eso de que Nash era el clarividente. Ese clarividente no existe. Fue sólo una brillante invención mía para mantener ocupado a SHIELD mientras yo conseguía toda la información y la pasaba a HYDRA._

_-Pero señor, no lo entiendo. Si Nash no es el clarividente ¿para qué iba a mandar disparar a Skye?_

_-Hijo, Nash no mandó disparar a nadie. -Grant abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había matado al hombre equivocado. Garret sonrió con una sonrisa que hacía que se te helara la sangre. -Yo se lo ordené a Quinn. Tu pequeña hacker se estaba metiendo en mi camino, se estaba acercando demasiado a ti y necesitabas recordar quien eres y quienes son ellos. Ellos son el enemigo, no puedes desarrollar afecto por ninguno de ellos. Por tu bien y por el suyo, espero que esto quede claro, o la próxima vez no habrá cura milagrosa que la traiga de vuelta a la vida. ¿Entendido?_

_Grant borró cualquier expresión de su rostro, y con una voz monótona y firme respondió._

_-Si, señor. Pero ella se queda fuera de esto. Ella no pertenece realmente a SHIELD. Al resto puedes hacerles lo que quieras, pero ella queda fuera. Me salvó la vida, señor. Se lo debo._

_-Está bien hijo,como quieras, nadie tocará a tu pequeña hacker siempre y cuando se mantenga alejada de mi camino. Pero que no se te olvide quien eres y donde están tus lealtades, porque una vez que ella lo averigüe estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá de haberte salvado. Recuerda, hijo, los sentimientos solo te hacen débil._

_Cuando su supervisor abandonó la habitación, Grant soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. No podía creer que aquel hombre. El hombre que fue como su padre, el hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, había estado a punto de quitarle lo único que le importaba. Porque Grant Ward no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Skye iba más allá del compañerismo o de la amistad, y eso le había hecho olvidar cual era su verdadera misión._

-Fin del Flashback-

-Grant hijo ¿Sigues aquí? Pareces distraído y te necesito en buena forma para mañana.

-¿Que pasa mañana, señor?- Preguntó el especialista distraidamente.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? Hemos conseguido localizar el cuartel general de SHIELD y mañana conseguiremos deshacernos de ellos para siempre.

Grant sintió como se formaba un nudo en su interior. No podía permitir que llegaran hasta ella. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

-Señor, ¿puedo preguntar como lo han hecho? Por lo que sé, Skye es muy buena con estas cosas. Me cuesta creer que se le haya pasado algo por alto.

-Verás hijo, no eras el único agente encubierto, si bien no fui tan estúpido como para mandar a dos agentes en el mismo equipo, dejé que alguien estuviera echándote un ojo. Y ese alguien sigue allí. Ahora vete a descansar, porque si los rumores que me han llegado son ciertos, la famosa caballería tiene ganas de machacarte y necesitarás fuerzas.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Grant encendió rápidamente el comunicador y escribió sin pensarlo dos veces:

"Novata, no sé si has llegado a plantearte mi oferte, pero las cosas se han complicado. Garret ha conseguido localizaros y planea atacar mañana. Garret dijo que aun tiene un agente entre vosotros, así es como os ha encontrado. Necesito que confíes en mí y te pongas a salvo, es lo único que te pido. Explica esto a Coulson y dile que se prepare. Pero sal de ahí porque no podría soportarlo si te pasa algo. Por favor Skye, confía en mi."

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

-¡Skye!-El especialista Antoine Triplett entró gritando en la cocina donde la hacker estaba desayunando.- Llevo un par de horas buscándote. ¿Te apetece entrenar un rato? Sé que May ha estado enseñándote todo lo que sabe durante todo este año, pero ya que ella no está pensé que no te haría mal seguir ejercitándote.

-Pues la verdad es que no quiero entrenar con alguien que no sea May. Los entrenamientos eran algo importante para mí y ya es bastante que ahora son con ella.

-Está bien. Lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué me dices de una partida a 'hundir la flota?

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Skye saliendo de la cocina sin darle tiempo a contestar.

-¿Es que no entiendes nada Antoine? Te ha dicho que no quiere entrenar porque el entrenamiento era uno de sus momentos con Ward y para ella ya es bastante duro tener que recordar su traición cada día con May. Y a ti se te ocurre proponerle una partida del juego al que se pasaban horas jugando y que era especial para ellos dos. En serio, me sorprende que aun tengas la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-¿Y qué más da eso? No me dirás que sigue esperando como una cría a que vuelva, se disculpe y le diga que todo fue mentira o algo así, ¿verdad? Porque eso no va a pasar. Grant Ward era un traidor que vendió a su equipo a unos terroristas. Skye debería dejar de comportarse como si tuviera diez años y siguiera esperando a que alguna familia la saque de ese maldito orfanato. ¿Cuando piensa madurar?

Fitz se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta por las duras palabras de su compañero y justo cuando iba a contestarle se vio interrumpido por otra voz.

-¿Así que piensas que me estoy comportando como una cría verdad? El que no quiera entrenar contigo no tiene nada que ver con War. Déjame explicarte una cosa, me pasé toma mi infancia en casas de acogida y ni me voy a molestar en describirte como de mal fue la experiencia. Luego conocí a Miles, confié en él y me traicionó. Después de lo de Miles empecé a confiar en Grant y, de nuevo, me traicionó y no voy a volver a cometer ese error otra vez. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

-Eso solamente demuestra tu falta de criterio para confiar en las personas...-Contestó el especialista sarcásticamente.

-¿Eso crees? Pues ilumíname y dime cual es ese criterio que debo seguir. ¿El tuyo? Porque creo recordar que tu oficial supervisor te dejó en las mismas condiciones que a mí el mío. ¿O acaso Garret no se largó y te dejó abandonado a tu suerte?

Viendo como la situación iba empeorando cada vez más, Fitz intentó calmar a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco y olvidarnos de esto

-¡Cállate Fitz! ¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre tu y yo Skye? La diferencia es que yo no me he deprimido por ello. Yo he aceptado la traición y puedo seguir con mi vida tranquilamente. Siento que tu OS te la jugara pero afróntalo de una vez.

-Lamento no ser de piedra ¿vale?- Y con este grito Skye salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Justo cuando Skye salía los agentes Coulson y May entraban en la cocina.

-¡Niños, papá y mamá han vuelto a casa! Y además traemos un regalo.-Gritó Coulson al entrar.

-¡Que alegría que hayáis vuelto ya!-dijo Leo para aliviar la tensión que permanecía aun en la sala.-¿De qué tipo de regalo estamos hablando? ¿Por fin habéis comprendido lo útil que sería un monito para nuestro equipo?

-Me temo que no Fitz -Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa en la cara mientras esperaba que el resto del equipo acudiera a a cocina- Pero creo que de todas formas nos resultará útil. Chicos os presento a Robert Harper, era mecánico de SHIELD y puede ayudarnos a reparar lo que falta del avión y se quedará con nosotros mientras tanto.

-Pero señor, no quedan más literas. La última libre se la quedó Antoine. -Dijo Jemma señalando algo que veía obvio.

-No pasa nada Simmons, puede quedarse la antigua litera de Ward.

-¡No! No hace falta. Puede instalarse en la mía, yo me moveré a la de Grant, de todas formas paso más tiempo allí que en cualquier otra parte. -Dijo Skye mirando a Triplett e invitándolo a contestarle.-Iré ahora mismo a mover mis cosas.

La hacker desapareció de la habitación dejando al nuevo miembro del equipo mirando a Coulson de forma interrogante y sin entender nada.

Al llegar a su destino, Skye vio como la luz roja del comunicador estaba parpadeando con un nuevo mensaje:

"_Novata, no sé si has llegado a plantearte mi oferta, pero las cosas se han complicado. Garret ha conseguido localizaros y planea atacaros en menos de una semana. Garret dijo que aun tiene un agente entre vosotros, así es como os ha encontrado. Necesito que confíes en mí y te pongas a salvo, es lo único que te pido. Explica esto a Coulson y dile que se prepare. Pero sal de ahí porque no podría soportarlo si te pasa algo. Por favor Skye, confía en mi." _


	7. Chapter 7

**_¡Hola!_**

**_He vuelto por fin. Lamento esta espera tan larga pero tenía una crisis de inspiración. Espero escribir más a menudo a partir de ahora._**

**_¿Habéis visto el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_**

**_Nos leemos pronto _**

**_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes salvo algunas invenciones necesarias para los giros de mi historia._**

_"__Novata, no sé si has llegado a plantearte mi oferta, pero las cosas se han complicado. Garret ha conseguido localizaros y planea atacaros en menos de una semana. Garret dijo que aun tiene un agente entre vosotros, así es como os ha encontrado. Necesito que confíes en mí y te pongas a salvo, es lo único que te pido. Explica esto a Coulson y dile que se prepare. Pero sal de ahí porque no podría soportarlo si te pasa algo. Por favor Skye, confía en mi." _

-¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Tengo que avisar a Coulson enseguida!- Murmuró Skye intentando dominar el pánico antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala de mandos.

-¿AC? ¿Estás aquí dentr... Oh, sólo eres tú. Dijo cuando vio al único ocupante de la sala.

-Skye, yo...

-Mira Tripp, ahora no tengo tiempo para aguantar tus reproches. Necesito encontrar a Coulson cuanto antes. Es importante. ¿Sabes donde está?

-Creo que estaba en su despacho. Skye, ¿hablamos luego? Sólo quería decirte que lo siento ¿vale?

-Luego hablamos.- Y con ésto, la joven salió rumbó al despacho de su jefe.

_Toc, toc, toc_

-¿Se puede?

-Claro Skye, pasa.-Contestó Coulson desde dentro.

La hacker entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante?-Preguntó Coulson ofreciéndole una sonrisa cansada. Claramente el tema de HYDRA y las traiciones de Ward y Garret entre otros muchos agentes estaban dejando su huella.

-Pues... esto...-Skye estaba nerviosa, no sabía como explicarle que había estado hablando con Grant.- ¿Tu crees que Grant nos traicionó de verdad? ¿crees que de verdad no le importamos?

-Skye...-El agente pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le costaba preguntar eso y cuan realmente herida estaba por la traición de su OS- No.

-¿No?

-No. No creo que no signifiquemos nada para él. No sabemos sus motivos para unirse a HYDRA pero si analizamos la situación, creo que algo cambió en su modo de ver las cosas cuando tu te uniste al equipo. Lo volviste más humano menos... robot. -Terminó la frase con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que había usado el apodo por el que ella lo llamaba.

-Pero...

-No he acabado. He visto vídeos de las operaciones que ha llevado Ward con HYDRA y no parecía el mismo Ward que conocemos. Parecía cansado, como si no quisiera seguir haciéndolo. Lo he estado pensando, creo que si lo encontramos podemos hacer que vuelva. No va a ser fácil, pero él es parte de nuestra pequeña y particular familia, debemos hacer todo lo que podamos por ayudarle a volver a ella.

Skye no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Coulson quería a Grant de vuelta! Entonces tomó la decisión de contarle todo lo que sabía. Si alguien podía ayudarla era él.

-Está bien. Allá voy.- Dijo más para sí misma que para que su jefe la escuchara.- He estado comunicándome con Grant. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho y que debería haberte avisado en cuanto encontré ese extraño aparato, pero necesitaba respuestas.- Tras decir todo eso del tirón, Skye paró a tomar aire y siguió con la explicación.- Grant me dijo que no quería estar allí, que quería volver, pero que era muy peligroso. Que si se iba nos pondría en peligro y que necesitaba averiguar unas cuantas cosas más antes de escapar. También me dijo que hay un traidor entre nosotros que ha revelado nuestra posición y que HYDRA planea un ataque en menos de una semana. Grant me dijo que te lo contara todo, que tú sabías que hacer.

-Está bien, ¿por qué no te sientas, respiras y me cuentas todo detalladamente?

Skye empezó su relató, contando cómo había averiguado la contraseña y había empezado a hablar con su ex OS. Cuando acabó su relato, Coulson la miró, sonrió y dijo:

-Pues habrá que ponerse manos a la obra.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya traigo un nuevo capítulo!

**Coincido totalmente con lo que me habéis dicho. En el 2x01 se me partió el corazón al ver a Ward. Espero que le vayan dando más tiempo poco a poco, a pesar de que en el 2x02 no sale. **

**He oído que van a introducir a Maynar, el hermano mayor de Grant. Igual esto puede traer varios giros interesantes, sobre todo (espero) a la relación Skyeward.**

**Respecto al capítulo, hay más gente que creen en Grant Ward, la pregunta es: ¿Creerá él en sí mismo?**

**Ya os dejo leer en paz. Pero antes, daros las gracias por las reviews y el apoyo. De verdad me dais las ganas de seguir imaginando esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. -B**

Capítulo VIII

Conforme avanzaba la semana Skye estaba más nerviosa. No sabía cuando ni cómo sería el ataque de Hydra, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no había vuelto a tener noticias de Grant. Pensar que podía haberle pasado algo era aterrador, por eso se mataba a trabajar todos los días en la sala de entrenamiento. Golpear el saco de boxeo y practicar todo lo que había aprendido era una manera de liberar la tensión y alejar todos los pensamientos que le impedían concentrarse en nada más. Skye se sobre ejercitaba para que así, al anochecer pudiera caer rendida en la cama en lugar de pensar en todo lo que podía haberle pasado a Grant.

Pero ésto no pasó desapercibido al resto del equipo. Coulson y May lo habían notado, pero como estaban intentando organizar las defensas para evitar el ataque no intervinieron. Fitz-Simmons sabían que le pasaba algo, pero la conocían demasiado para saber que se abriría cuando estuviera preparada. Pero Tripp no. Él estaba convencido de que si seguía a ese ritmo acabaría haciéndose daño grave y decidió intentar ayudarla.

-Pon más peso sobre la pierna derecha. Te ayudará a mantener mejor el equilibrio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella de mala gana.

-¡Hey! Tranquila, sólo quería ayudar. -Al ver la mirada que le dirigió la morena, añadió- Mira, sé que no soy él, y te prometo que no pretendo serlo, pero si quieres ayuda o pelear un poco estoy aquí.

-Gracias pero..

-Así cuando él vuelva podrás demostrarle lo mucho que has mejorado

-¿Cómo sabes que va a volver? ¿No deberías odiarle o algo así?

-Sé que no confías en mí... -

-No es nada personal, ahora mismo no confío en nadie.-Dijo ella con sin mostrar ningún rastro de emoción alguna.

-¿Piensas dejarme acabar alguna frase sin interrumpirme o vamos a estar aquí hasta que se derritan los polos? Mira, sé que no empezamos muy bien y que después de lo que pasó, entiendo que no quieras confiar en mi. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que Ward no era un mal hombre. Creo que algún día se dará cuenta de su error y volverá. Ahora basta de charlas profundas. ¿Te apetece un poco de entrenamiento?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Contestó Skye esbozando la primera sonrisa en días.

_"__¿Grant? No sé si podrás ver ésto o si me podrás contestar. Pero llevo mucho sin saber de ti y me está matando pensar que podría haberte pasado algo. Al menos podrías decirme que estás bien. El caso es que tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿Es Tripp de fiar? Porque Coulson lo ha "adoptado" en el equipo y llevo días dándole vueltas. He estado entrenando en tu ausencia, Robot. Cuando vuelvas vas a alucinar cuando veas lo fuerte y rápida que me he vuelto. Tripp ha estado ayudándome a entrenar. (Por eso te he preguntado si crees que es de fiar) y he estado peleando con él. Háblame pronto ¿vale?"_

¿Dónde estás Grant? Se preguntó Skye mientras se dejaba caer en la cama esperando a que el sueño se la llevara lejos de allí, a esos tiempos en los que solo se preocupaba de las flexiones que le iba a poner Ward por llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

A las 4am y tras varios intentos fallidos de dormir, Skye se levantó a por una taza de chocolate.

Skye estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sentó en el otro sofá del salón.

-¿Problemas para dormir?

-Mucho en lo que pensar.-Preguntó ella sin levantar los ojos hacia la otra persona.

-Es él ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- Skye levanto la vista para mirarle.

-Ward. Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupada.

-Y tu ¿qué sabes si estoy preocupada, Tripp?

-Estás actuando como un especialista. Los gemelos científicos se encierran en el laboratorio cuando están frustrados. May en la cabina del avión y Coulson se pasea por ahí murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Cada uno actúa de una forma cuando está preocupado y tú estás actuando como un especialista, sobre ejercitándote y pasando todo tu tiempo en el gimnasio.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que va a volver?-No necesitó nada más para que el otro agente entendiera que estaba hablando de la conversación que habían mantenido antes.

-Ya te dije que no creo que Ward sea un mal hombre. Creo que sólo está perdido y ha tomado algunas malas decisiones, pero no creo que sea el hombre cruel que quieren hacernos creer que fue. -Skye escuchaba sus palabras como si estuviera luchando por tener algo en lo que creer, y algo le decía que así era.-Verás, Garret a veces decía cosas... Cosas que no me parecían sospechosas entonces,pero ahora creo que sí lo eran. Solía decir que este equipo lo estaba ablandando y me pareció entender que Ward tiene algún tipo de deuda con él. Garret creía que si no fuera por esa deuda, Ward le habría abandonado hace tiempo. En aquel momento no parecía nada peligrosos o fuera de lugar, ya que solía decirlo bromeando o tan sutilmente que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que puede volver?

-Sé que volverá. No has conocido muchos especialistas. Nunca dejan salir sus emociones, y cuando lo hacen ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sé que volverá.

Tripp dejó que Skye digiriera sus palabras antes de formular su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Le querías?

Skye fue a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tripp contestó por ella al ver su mirada.

-Aún lo haces. -Tras una leve pausa añadió- Tranquila, tu robot volverá a casa.

Con ésto, Tripp se levantó dejándola sola, de nuevo sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuanto decidió volver a su cama vio que el comunicador parpadeaba. Ward le había mandado un mensaje.

_"__No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy bien, novata. No sospechan nada. No te preocupes, Tripp es un buen tío. Sabe leer a las personas. 2 días a lo sumo. No contestes. Ponte a salvo. Nos vemos pronto."_

_Nos vemos pronto. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el ataque y aún así, Skye sólo podía pensar en volver a ver a Grant._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! **

**Ya os traigo el ansiado reencuentro de Skye y Ward. Espero haber estado a la altura y que se hayan cumplido las ****expectativas****. **

**Os dejo leer el capítulo tranquilamente.**

**Más comentarios al final.**

**...**

**Capítulo IX**

-Skye. Skye despierta.

Skye abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver a Jemma en su habitación a las 6 de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó ella con voz somnolienta.

Simmons la llevó a la sala donde Coulson, May y los demás estaban reunidos. Coulson explicó al equipo que una fuente fiable les había informado de un próximo ataque de Hydra y que los sensores habían detectado movimiento cerca. Pronto estarían bajo el ataque de las tropas de Hydra.

No había tiempo para huir y estaban preparados para el ataque. Podían resistirlo.

Les dio muchas órdenes en cuanto a posiciones y estrategias. Y justo cuando pensaban que la reunión había acabado añadió algo más:

-Antes de prepararnos hay una orden más. Esta orden no debe ser incumplida bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien ve a Ward -hizo una pausa para mirar a Skye, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo- la misión es capturarlo con vida, a ser posible con el menor daño posible.

Nadie en la sala entendía aquello a excepción de Skye. Ella había entendido lo que Coulson pretendía. No sólo se trataba de defender el complejo, también era una misión de rescate.

-¿Quién es ese tal Ward? ¿Y por qué es tan importante que siga vivo? -Preguntó Robert. EL tono con el que el mecánico hizo la pregunta preocupó a Skye, le dio mala espina. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Por eso, antes de que Coulson pudiera responder:

-Ward es un asqueroso traidor. -Skye interceptó la mirada de Coulson en busca de aprobación. Cuando éste hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, ella continuó.- Y tiene que seguir vivo porque planeo hacerle pasar un infierno por el resto de su vida.

Esta respuesta pareció agradar al mecánico, pero seguía teniendo una mirada inquietante.

Tras dos horas de espera y preparaciones, la alarma empezó a sonar.

Era una locura. Había soldados por todas partes. Todos los agentes disponibles estaban allí.

Había disparos por todas partes.

Era el caos. De repente, una mano tapó la boca de Skye y alguien la arrastró hacia un pequeño cuarto.

Entonces dos manos acunaron su rostro y una frente se apoyó en la suya. Skye tenía cerrados los ojos. Sabía que era él. Pero tenía miedo de abrirlos por si todo era un sueño.

-Skye...

Al oír su voz el corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa. Él empezó a acariciarle la cara con los pulgares, como si necesitara memorizarla y no le bastara con los ojos., sin despegar su frente de la de ella.

-Skye, lo siento tanto. No pretendía hacerte daño. Toda mi vida ha estado controlada por alguien y llegaste tu y pusiste mi mundo patas arriba y ahora ya no sé quién soy y te he hecho daño a ti y a ellos. Lo siento tanto.

Skye no podía hablar. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas pues sabía que debía ser fuerte y que fuera del pequeño almacén en el que estaban escondidos se libraba una batalla y su momento de paz no podía durar para siempre.

-Skye, yo...

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a terminar. Antes de que él pudiera articular otra palabra ella cruzó el espacio que los separaba, rozando sus labios. Skye puso todos sus sentimientos en ese beso. Le demostró que confiaba en él, que lo perdonaba y, sobre todo, que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

-Grant, lo solucionaremos. No sé cómo pero lo solucionaremos.

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga antes de una mueca de dolor. Entonces Skye reparó en la herida de su pierna.

-¡Oh dios mío Grant! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No es nada.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Uno nuevo. No sé su nombre. Estaba cerca de Tripp.

-Grant, eso no puede ser. Robert no puede haberte hecho eso. No llevamos balas de verdad...

-Bueno, ya lo pensamos luego. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es atravesar el hangar. Tenemos que llegar a Bus, replegarnos y huir. Es la única opción.

-No voy a ir contigo Skye.

Grant bajó la mirada porque sabía que si la miraba a los ojos no podría negarle nada. Pero tenía que irse. Tenía que dejarla, por el momento. Tenía que hacerlo para ponerla a salvo. A ella y al equipo.

-¡No! No puedes hacer eso. No puedes volver. ¿Qué pasa si te han visto? ¿Qué pasa si te descubren?

-Escúchame. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que descubrir quién es el topo antes de poder huir. Te prometo que volveré.

-No lo hagas. No me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Grant. Sólo... Ten cuidado ¿vale? Porque si no vuelves iré a por ti y Hydra te van a parecer adorables gatitos en comparación.

Lo besó una vez más antes de salir a enfrentarse a la lucha. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir:

-¡Skye! -él la agarró del brazo y la beso otra vez-Te quiero. No lo olvides.

Y se perdió entre el caos.

**...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**En un principio había pensado que Ward podía simplemente irse con Skye y el resto del equipo, pero luego se me ocurrió otra idea que le da un giro a la historia y me gusta bastante. Aunque igual me odiais por ello porque las cosas se van a poner difíciles en los próximos capítulos.**

**Nos leemos pronto. -B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey chicxs! Sé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya he vuelto!**

**Os dejo un capítulo nuevo y la promesa de actualizar pronto.**

**Besos.**

**-B**

**Capítulo X**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque y Skye estaba enloqueciendo. Grant no había usado el comunicador y ella no sabía como estaba.

Había intentado entrenar y pelear contra Tripp pero la frustración se hacía con el control y la preocupación la cegaba, haciendo imposible el controlar los golpes y la fuerza.

-Skye, en cinco minutos en la sala de comunicaciones. Hay reunión. -Se escuchó la voz de Fitz en el pasillo.

"Oh. Perfecto. A ver si es algo que hacer que pueda distraerme." Pensó ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

Entró en la sala justo cuando Coulson empezaba a hablar

-Nueva misión. Se han avistado tropas de Hydra en una antigua base de SHIELD. Tenemos que infiltrarnos y hacernos con ella, retomar el control. Fitz-Simmons controlareis los drones desde el BUS, May tu te quedas con ellos por si hay problemas y necesitamos una extracción rápida. Tripp y yo entraremos ara cubrir a Skye, tu misión es entrar en la sala de control y desactivar todos sus sitemas de defensa. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

En ese momento, Harper entraba en la sala haciéndose el despistado.

-¡No me di cuenta de que había nadie en la sala! Que despistado.

Skye y Coulson compartieron una mirada cómplice, ya que encontraban muy sospechoso el comportamiento del supuesto mecánico.

Todo el mundo abandonó la sala y se dirigieron a ocupar su tiempo despejando la mente hasta aterrizar.

Pero Harper siguió a Skye hasta la cocina sin dejarle la opción de retirarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿Hay una misión? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Al escuchar tantas preguntas las sospechas de Skye crecieron, por lo que contestó de la única forma posible.

-Es clasificado.

-Vamos chica, cuéntame algo ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres Harper? No voy a revelarte nada así que estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Skye intentó salir de la cocina pero el mecánico le cerraba el paso.

-¿Y qué me dices de una cita?

-¿Es enserio? Vivimos en un maldito avión, por si aun no te has dado cuenta.

-Cuando volvamos a pisar tierra. Tu, yo, una cena romántica, una noche mágica... ¿qué me dices?- dijo él poniendo una sonrisa que a cualquier chica le habría producido un ataque al corazón. Pero Skye no era cualquier chica. Por lo que fue acercándose lentamente, moviendo las caderas, y cuando estaba a centímetros de su cara le dijo:

-A ver si te enteras, Harper. No me gustas. No me has gustado desde el principio, tu trabajo era arreglar el Bus y ya has acabado, así que no sé por qué sigues aquí, pero no podría importarme menos. Simplemente te quiero fuera de mi vista. ¿entendido? Tu y yo pasaremos una "noche mágica" cuando Coulson deje a cualquiera acercarse a más de un metro de Lola. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina por última vez lo escuchó:

-¿Es por ese tal Ward? El traidor ese que dices que odias, ¿verdad?

No le dio tiempo a añadir nada más porque en el momento en que Skye le escuchó hablar se dió la vuelta y le dió un puñetazo que lo dejó incosciente. Dejando, por fin, libre el paso.

-Skye...- dijo una voz exasperada con unas notas de humor- ¿que ha hecho el pobre mecánico para que le dejaras así? -Preguntó Tripp mientras pasaba por encima del caído.

Skye se encogió de hombros y dijo simplemente

-Preguntas. Ha hecho demasiadas preguntas. No me fio de él.

-Haces bien.-Contestó Coulson uniéndose a los jóvenes agentes. -Yo tampoco me fio de él. Creo que está encubierto, pero tenemos que dejarle creer que no sabemos nada, tiene que llevarnos hasta los cabezas de Hydra para que podamos acabar de una vez por todas con ellos.

-Disparó a Ward. -Dijo Skye, recordándolo de repente.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron los dos hombres.

-Harper disparó a Ward con una bala de verdad. Le dió en a pierna y estaba sangrando. No está autorizado a llevar un arma y mucho menos una con balas de verdad y aun así tenía una y le disparó.

-Deberíamos tenerlo vigilado en todo momento. Ya puestos, deberíais llevarlo al laboratorio para que Simmons le mire la nariz. Nos vemos en una hora en la sala de mandos.

Con esto Coulson salió de la cocina, dejando a Tripp mirando a Skye con intriga.

-¿Como sabes que le disparó? A Ward. ¿Como lo sabes, Skye?

Ella suspiró y contestó:

-Porque él me lo dijo Tripp. Hay mucho que tengo que contarte. -Y le contó la historia del comunicador y que ella seguía confiando en Grant Ward.

-Lo ves. Te dije que tu robot volvería a ti.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoa a todxs de nuevo! **

**Este capítulo ocurre más o menos al mismo tiempo que el anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Ward. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos**

**-B**

**Capítulo XI**

Cuando salió de la pequeña habitación, Ward se perdió entre la multitud. Sabía que tenía que alejarse de esa zona todo lo posible o no sería capaz de dejar ir a Skye. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar al topo antes de que ocurriera algo grave al equipo, y tenían que acabar con Hydra de una vez por todas.

Grant nunca se había parado a pensar en que, tal vez, lo que Garret hacía estaba mal, tampoco creyó nunca en esas tonterías del bien mayor y la dominación mundial de Hydra. Pero era lo único que tenía. No podía escapar de Garret simplemente porque no tenía otro sitio donde ir. Pero todo eso cambió el día que se unió al equipo de Coulson. Había encontrado a su peculiar familia y ello hizo que empezara a plantearse muchas cosas. Ahora tenía clara su lealtad hacia el equipo y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerlos.

Entre todo ese caos, Ward avanzaba intentando dañar lo menos posible pero sabiendo que era necesario. Entonces Garret dio la orden. Se estaban retirando, así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban y arrastrando su pierna herida, Grant se juntó con las tropas que huían de la batalla hacia los aviones en los que habían venido. Ward sabía que había hecho un esfuerzo excesivo y que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, así que hizo acopio de toda la voluntad que tenía para subir al avión, donde perdió la consciencia.

Grant abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado, no recordaba dónde ni como había llegado hasta ahí. La luz blanca le hizo ver las estrellas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor de cabeza. Repasó lo último que recordaba. El ataque. El ruido. El fuego. Skye. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si todos habían salido ilesos del ataque. Recordaba como alguien le había disparado en la pierna. Pero no había sido su primera herida por una bala, Grant Ward podía aguantar el dolor. Había algo más.

-Ah, veo que ya has vuelto con nosotros, hijo. Ya era hora.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó él, temiendo la respuesta.

-Creía que te enseñé a soportar un pequeño disparo mejor, hijo. Me decepcionas.-Grant temió por el castigo al que le iba a someter, y por la expresión de Garret no iba a ser benevolente con él. De Repente, Garret empezó a reír como un demente al ver el terror dibujado en su cara. -¡Era una broma hijo! Eso que te ha disparado es uno de nuestros últimos inventos, no es una bala normal y corriente sino que una tecnología especial hace que cause el triple de dolor y luego libera un calmante tan potente que te deja inconsciente. ¿No es una genialidad?

Si el arma estaba diseñada por Hydra, eso significaba que ya había encontrado al topo, sólo necesitaba una forma de comunicárselo a Skye. Decididamente necesitaba salir de esa especie de enfermería cuanto antes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que uno de nuestros hombre volvió su arma contra mi? -Preguntó Ward intentando conseguir más información.

-Por supuesto que ninguno de MIS hombres te ha atacado hijo -Dijo Garret, poniendo énfasis en que los hombres eran suyos, que él tenía el poder. -Necesitaba probar que el poder en ese arma es tan grande que podría incluso derribar a mi mejor soldado, así que el hombre encubierto en el equipo de Coulson te disparó para probar su efectividad, y debo decirte que estoy sumamente contento con el resultado. Ahora sal de aquí y descansa, mañana al amanecer te quiero en la sala de mando para analizar el ataque.

Grant no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ese hombre en el que una vez creyó ver una figura paterna lo había usado como conejillo de indias y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Tenía que salir de ese sitio de locos.

Así que se levantó de la horrible camilla y se dirigió a su habitación en busca del comunicador para poder contactar con Skye. Al llegar vio que tenia varios mensajes. Bueno, decir que tenía varios mensajes era quedarse corto. Ward no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la cantidad de mensajes que le demostraban lo mucho que Skye se preocupaba por él. Así que se puso a escribir.

"_Hey Novata, ¿me echabas de menos?"_

Y se tumbó en la cama esperando la respuesta que tardó un milisegundo en llegar

"_GRANT WARD ¿ES ESTO ALGUNA CLASE DE BROMA? TRES DÍAS GRANT! TRES DÍAS HAN PASADO DESDE EL ATAQUE Y NO HE TENIDO NOTICIAS TUYAS. ¿TAN DIFICIL ERA AL MENOS DECIRME QUE ESTABAS BIEN?"_

Grant dejó escapar una risilla imaginándose lo enfadada que estaría su novata si había escrito en mayúsculas gritonas.

"_Lo siento novata, pero he estado en la enfermería y he despertado hoy. No te asustes no es nada serio. Estoy bien. Pero tu deberías llevar cuidado. He adivinado quien es el topo, y no se si a estas alturas tu lo habrás descubierto también. Es ese tío nuevo, Harper creo que se llama, el que me disparó. Estaba probando una nueva arma de Hydra que te deja K.O por unas 48 horas más o menos. Pero ya estoy bien.¿Como estás tú? ¿Y el resto del equipo?"_

"_La escusa es buena. Ahora en serio ¿Como estás? Estos tres días que no sabía si estabas bien o no han sido un infierno. El equipo y yo estamos bien. Salimos ilesos del ataque. Has confirmado mis sospechas, el topo tenía que ser alguien que se hubiese acercado últimamente a nosotros y Harper ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas. Lo vigilaré de cerca." _

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que el cansancio se llevó a Ward a los brazos de morfeo. Tenía un día duro por delante y que buscar un modo de escapar de Hydra.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

He vuelto! Espero que no pensarais que os había abandonado, es solo que me estaba resultando muy difícil encontrar un enfoque para la historia ahora que el show ha cambiado tanto y esta historia es tan AU.

Estamos casi llegando al final y esta vez si que os prometo que no voy a tardar tantísimo en actualizar.

Besos-B

PD: ¿Sois de los que vais a seguir llamándola Skye o vais a pasar llamarla Daisy?

Capítulo XII

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que recuperé la consciencia y seguía atrapado en este nido de víboras y a cada hora que pasaba más enfermo me ponía estar aquí.

No podía creer que alguna vez hubiera sido tan estúpido como para creerme estas chorradas y seguir al loco de Garret. Aunque supongo que cuando has tenido que crecer en el infierno en el que yo lo hice tampoco tienes muchas más opciones que aferrarte a algo, por muy inestable o frágil que sea, incluso si es un psicópata que te obliga a traicionar a las únicas persona que te han tratado como una familia.

Con estos deprimentes pensamientos empezaba mi rutina. Al levantarme de la cama me iba directamente al gimnasio a entrenar... echaba de menos a Skye. Con sus quejas por levantarla tampoco, bromeando, siempre tan... tan Skye. No había palabras para describirla. Antes de ella el equipo no era un equipo, cada uno iba por su lado, eramos como una cadena, pero no un equipo, pero entonces llegó ella a poner patas arriba nuestras vidas con su entusiasmo y alegre inmadurez. Mientras pensaba en ella se dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara que no era capaz de borrar.

¿En qué momento de mi vida me había convertido en un idiota adolescente? Ah si, en el momento en que fui a enamorarme de la chica más alegre, inmadura, preciosa... y la lista seguía. Oh dios mío... Estaba perdido para siempre.

Pero era ella y la esperanza de volver a verla lo que me mantenía con vida y me ayudaba a enfrentarme a cada día en el infierno.

Era en días como este en los que miraba mi vida y me arrepentía, me arrepentía de haber seguido a Garret. Y era horrible porque al mismo tiempo él me salvó la vida, sabía que sin él yo no estaría aquí, probablemente hubiera acabado en la cárcel de por vida o algo peor. Me arrepentía de no haber confiado en Coulson, no podía evitar pensar que, si tal vez, le hubiera confesado todo quizá no estaríamos en esta situación. Quizá hubiéramos podido prevenir el alzamiento de Hydra, quizá hubiéramos podido impedir que Skye fuera herida a manos de Quinn, porque aunque sabía que técnicamente no era mi culpa, pues ni apreté el gatillo ni dí la orden, me sentía responsable. Yo sabía que Garret estaba detrás de todo y no dije nada. Aun así, debería haber confesado, al menos tras casi perderla. Debería haber dicho algo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que no me aceptaran, miedo a que me encerraran en una celda por el resto de mis días, así que me decidí por mi segunda opción: me infiltraría como si siguiera siendo leal a Garret con el fin de derrocar a Hydra y obtener venganza de lo que le había hecho a Skye y al equipo.

En algún momento mi lealtad cambió, no sé exactamente cuando fue, sucedió de forma lenta y casi sin darme cuenta, fue como quedarme dormido, empezó lentamente y de repente todo de golpe.

En algún momento empecé a ver a Coulson de forma diferente a lo que Garret me había contado de él. En algún momento dejé de verle como un hipócrita inutil y empecé a verle como un hombre valiente y leal, como un mentor. En algun momento empecé a admirarle y a darme cuenta de que podría llegar a ser mejor, a ser alguien que mereciera la pena.

Le conté todo a Skye, mi infancia, lo que vino después, Garret todo... también le contaba cuando y donde pensaba atacar Garret para que intentaran detenerle. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se me hacía más difícil seguir, estaba llegando a mi límite. Sabía que erra cuestión de tiempo que me descubrieran y entonces me matarían.

Era en días como este que estaba casi convencido de que no saldría de esta con vida, Garret acabaría conmigo cuando dejara de serle útil y si se enteraba de que era un traidor me haría sufrir como ejemplo para todos los demás. "Hail Hydra" pensé amargamente.

En ese momento, Garret interrumpió sus deprimentes pensamientos para darle una orden. Grant tuvo que reprimir las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo que le entraban cada vez que le veía.

-Hijo, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Necesito que lleves un paquete a un amigo. Es muy importante no solo para mí sino para todos nosotros. Sabes que no puedo confiar en ninguno de estos idiotas, solo el mejor puede hacerlo. Saldrás mañana por la mañana.

-Por supuesto. -Repondió sin dejar que ninguna emoción delatara como se sentía realmente.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey otra vez!

Hoy estaba bastante inspirada y os traigo dos capítulos para suplir la falta de estos meses. espero que os gusten. Seeguiré escribiendo que ya queda poco.

Besos. -B

Oyó abrirse la puerta de su litera, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a la persona que estaba intentando entrar. Sabía que vendría, seguramente a intentar convencerla de que él tenía razón pero no lo iba a conseguir, no si la vida de Grant estaba en peligro.

-Skye...

-No me vengas con esas Coulson. Ahora no.-Dijo ella enfadada sin dignarse a mirar a su jefe. -Sabes que está en peligro. Sabes que lo matarán o algo peor como se enteren de que ya no es leal a Garret, y cuanto más tiempo pase más probable es que lo descubran. Y aun así no piensas hacer nada.

No pudo evitar levantar la voz con sus últimas palabras, pues la frustración y el estrés estaban socavando la poca paciencia que tenía. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba empezando a notar un cambio en Grant, cada vez hablaban más y se le notaba muy cansado. Skye sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, que un día no podría más y que ese día llegaría pronto. Por eso había ido a hablar con Coulson, a pedirle no, a suplicarle que pusiera en marcha una misión de rescate. Ahí había empezado la discusión. Coulson le dijo que no podían hacer nada, aun no y ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Se había encerrado en el gimnasio aun más de lo habitual y ni siquiera Tripp se había ofrecido a entrenar con ella sabiendo que no se iba a contener e iba a soltar toda su frustración. Estaba tan concentrada que no oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Wow nena, vas a acabar haciéndote daño. -La irritante voz de Harper la desconcentró por un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harper? ¿Necesitas que te vuelva a romper la nariz?

Desde luego nadie había informado al horrible mecánico de que era mejor dejarla en paz hasta que hubiese descargado todo su enfado sobre el saco de boxeo.

-Solo venía con un ofrecimiento de paz. Todos los demás han dejado el avión por unas horas y pensé en pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día ofreciéndote una copa, ¿que te parece?

Skye no estaba muy segura. Sabía que él era el topo y no debía fiarse, pero pensó que si le daba un falso sentimiento de confianza podría pillarlo infraganti así que aceptó aun cuando su instinto le decía que no debería.

Ella sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, que tenía que haber llevado más cuidado pero toda precaución caía en el olvido cuando alguno de sus seres queridos estaba en peligro. Por eso empezó a maldecir cuando se notó mareada y comprendió que ese bastardo la había drogado. Debería haberlo visto venir.

-Estoy un poco mareada -dijo intentando que no se le notara el miedo en la voz- Creo que voy a acostarme un rato.

Salió con cuidado para que no se notaran sus sospechas, cuando entró en la habitación cogió el comunicador, pero solo le dio tiempo a escribir una frase antes de que Harper entrara tras ella.

-Creias que no sabía lo que pretendías ¿verdad? Vas a intentar avisar a tu querido traidor ¿no? Por desgracia a estas alturas se habrán librado ya de él. Lástima, era un buen soldado hasta que viniste tu a joderlo todo.

Harper intentó cogerla, pero Skye había sido entrenada por el mejor y aun estando mareada y al borde de desmayarse consiguió deshacerse de su agresor al menos el tiempo necesario para enviar el mensaje antes de que su atacante le asestara un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

Cuando Coulson y el resto del equipo volvieron al bus lo encontraron silencioso, demasiado silencioso. A todos les dio un mal presentimiento, pues habían dejado a Skye y Fitz solos con Harper y ese silencio indicaba problemas. Pero no fue hasta que oyeron el grito de Simmons desde el laboratorio que empezaron a temer por sus compañeros.

Al llegar al laboratorio vieron a Fitz tirado en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza y a Jemma rozando la histeria por la preocupación. May la sujeto por los hmbros y la obligó a calmarse.

-¡Simmons! Fitz necesita tu ayuda. Tienes que respirar y ayudarle ¿Vale? Respira conmigo.

-Si. Vale. Ayudar a Fitz. Si.

Jemma empezó a respirar calmadamente y recuperó el sentido común, por lo que empezó a impartir órdenes.

-Tripp, Coulson, levantad a Fitz y ponedlo en la camilla. May necesito que me pases la maleta verde que hay en el primer armario del fondo.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones de la exigente doctora consiguieron despertar al su compañero. Que no recordaba nada salvo a Harper preguntándole por el resto del equipo. Entonces vino la peor parte, pues ninguno fue capaz de encontrar a Skye. Solo se toparon con signos de lucha y el extraño comunicador, que al encenderse mostró la última frase que Skye había mandado.

"_Grant necesito ayuda."_

En ese momento todos supusieron lo que había pasado y rezaron a todos los dioses de todas las religiones imaginables para que Grant Ward realmente fuera uno de los suyos y se las apañara para proteger a la chica de sus enemigos.


	14. Chapter 14

Os traigo un capítulo nuevo y el final está cada vez más cerca, no os puedo dar las gracias lo suficiente por seguir esta historia y darme vuestro apoyo mientras dejaba volar mi imaginación. Nos leemos pronto -B

Grant lo tenía todo preparado. No iba a echarse atrás, entregaría el paquete y luego desaparecería de la faz de la tierra por un tiempo. Sabía que no sería seguro volver a SHIELD al principio, debería dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco, avisaría a Skye de que era libre y estaba bien y cuando fuera posible regresaría con su equipo, su familia.

Había llenado una mochila con el comunicador, algo de ropa y armas por si necesitaba defenderse, no tenía nada personal en aquella habitación, nada que pudiera delatar cualquier tipo de información sobre él. Casi todas sus pertenencias estaban en el BUS y al abandonarlo no quiso llevarlas consigo por si Garret pensaba que le importaban sus compañeros y empezaba a dudar de su lealtad, así que las escondió en un compartimento escondido en el BUS esperando poder recogerlos algún día.

Se subió en el cochazo que demostraba que Hydra no andaba corta de recursos, pensando lo mucho que lamentaría tener que destruirlo para borrar cualquier prueba que pudiera guiarlos hasta él. Arrancó el motor y cuando salía de las instalaciones no puedo evitar pensar que nunca se había sentido así, liberado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

Cuando llevaba un rato en carretera esa adrenalina de dejarlo todo atrás fue evaporándose, dejando en su lugar la preocupación por las consecuencias que su huida podrían acarrearle a él, pero sobre todo a sus seres queridos. Grant no sabía que podía pasar si Garret le ponía las manos encima a Skye. Pero necesitaba volver. No sólo por ella, el equipo entero se había convertido en esa familia que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso. Necesitaba volver a casa, con Fitzsimmons, los inocentes hermanos pequeños a quien proteger y que siempre estaban ahí para prestar su apoyo incondicional; Coulson, que se había convertido en un auténtico modelo a seguir, alguien a quien admirar porque era honrado y siempre buscaba el bien común; incluso a May que cuidaba de todos ellos como una madre cuidadosa.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones de reunirse con su irritante pero adorable hacker y el resto de su familia cuando detectó algo fuera de lugar, había un jeep negro siguiéndole desde hacía rato y eso no le daba buena espina. Empezó a hacer complicadas maniobras con la intención de despistarlo pero tratando que no se notara demasiado que se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido.

No quería llamar la atención así que siguió conduciendo hasta que encontró un camino apartado y sin soltar el volante sacó su arma de la mochila que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y se desató el infierno.

Simultáneamente, en una oscura y fría celda en algún lugar recóndito, Skye abrió los ojos. Se encontraba atada a una silla que la incapacitaba para moverse o intentar escapar. Poco a poco el mareo fue despejándose y empezó a recordar las cosas con claridad, pero no fue hasta que vió la puerta abrirse y una conocida silueta atravesar el umbral que empezó a temer lo que estaba por venir. Sabía que aquello era mala señal y que si ella estaba en esas condiciones Grant estaría en peligro.

-Skye, Skye, Skye. Me has supuesto muchos problemas ¿lo sabías? Es por tu culpa que he perdido mi mejor arma...

-GRANT NO ES UN ARMA QUE PUEDAS USAR A TU ANTOJO- Interrumpió ella enfadada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y como piensas evitarlo?-Repuso su secuestrador con una voz que le heló la sangre en las venas. Sabía que allí corría peligro y que él tenía razón, no podía hacer nada. -Verás Skye, prometí a Grant que ni te haría daño ni te mataría, pero te has metido en mis asuntos y él no tiene porqué enterarse ¿verdad? Podemos divertirnos tu y yo y nadie sabrá nunca que te ha pasado.

Ese aterrador hombre seguía hablando, era increíble lo narcisista que era. Probablemente lo único que amaba más que el poder era a sí mismo, sobre todo el sonido de su propia voz. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para evitar que se mostrara en su cara lo asustada que estaba, pero sabiendo que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Él era un psicópata y sabía manipular a sus víctimas estupendamente, sabía que puntos aran más delicados y donde apuntar para conseguir lo que quería y en este caso quería hacerla sufrir.

-Si hubiera sabido antes lo que me ibas a acarrear hubiera dado la orden a Quinn de matarte y hubiese encontrado otra forma de hacerme con el GH-325. ¿Sabes cuántos años llevo trabajando en Grant Ward para que sea exactamente el soldado que quiero? Más años de los que puedas imaginar y de repente apareces tú, una simple hacker, una doña nadie, ¡y me lo arrebatas!- Había empezado a gritar, se estaba enfadando y el miedo de Skye aumentaba.-Has convertido a mi arma secreta en un traidor, es cierto que siempre fue débil, ya de crío no fue capaz de cumplir una simple orden y disparar al maldito perro. Siempre dejando que sus estúpidos sentimientos le nublen el juicio y le incapaciten para obedecer. Pero eso va a cambiar, ahora estás en mi poder y cuando acabe contigo Grant estará tan destrozado que será incapaz de volver a traicionarme. Y cuando haya cumplido todo lo que pida y no me sea útil acabaré con él de la misma forma que acabaré con Coulson y su equipo. Así que dime Skye, ¿qué se siente al saber que es culpa tuya que toda tu... familia... va a morir? Si solamente te hubieses quedado calada y quietecita encerrada en tu asquerosa furgoneta en vez de meterte en mis asuntos, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes.- Dijo esto último sonríendo como el lco que era, como el gato chesire, un sonrisa que te impedía mover ni un solo músculo y que te informaba que tus peores miedos iban a hacerse realidad.

John Garret podía ser tu peor pesadilla y sentirse orgulloso de ello.


End file.
